As is well known and understood, taxi drivers and bus operators are robbed on a daily basis. As is also appreciated, far too many occasions have resulted in the taxi driver, or bus driver, being killed by his or her attacker. It would be desirable, therefore, to make available to the operators of these omnibus motor vehicles some type of alarm apparatus for the purpose of warning others that a robbery, hijacking, or other emergency situation exists. Once others realize the existence of the condition, the Police can be quickly advised, either in person, or by dialing a police emergency call number.